The mansion
by mightygamer64
Summary: An adaptation of mine of the actual game in a more serious way. Takeshi may be a bit OOC. Figurative TakuroxMika.
1. Chapter 1

**The mansion**

**Chapter 1**

_A boy with blue hair ran down the dark corridor. What was that thing he just saw? The rumor couldn't be real! Did getting in that mansion was a good idea? Something told him it wasn't. He probably imagined it. Now, he just wanted one thing: get out of here and never come back. He climbed down the stairs and headed for the entrance door. He turned the knob but the door didn't open, it was locked. Since when, how did it get locked anyway? He was alone here right? The boy didn't have any idea; he just wanted to get out. He passed a nervous hand in his mid-long hair and wiped his hand on his purple shirt to remove the sweat on them. He then turned the knob multiple times; kicked and punched the door, trying to make it open but it didn't move. A high pitched music grew louder and louder in his head as he heard steps getting closer to him. The boy panicked as his eyes filled with water and kicked the door harder but it didn't work. He turned, facing the thing, tears streaming down his eyes as his screams echoed outside the mansion._

* * *

"Tomorrow is Hiroshi's birthday" Mika said.

"I think we knew..." Replied Takuro.

"We should do something special, right? What would you like to do Hiroshi?" Asked Takeshi to a gray haired boy wearing glasses.

"I don't know, that's a good question." Hiroshi said, leaning on the school corridor's wall.

"We could go see a movie," Takeshi proposed.

Takuro shook his head.

"The movies seem all boring."

Everybody nodded, agreeing with the red-haired teen.

"Maybe we could go to the restaurant," Offered Mika.

"I'll go with my mom and dad in the evening. Besides, I don't have any money for that." Hiroshi answered.

The group stayed silent, having completely no idea what they could do tomorrow. Everything that was passing in their minds was activities they could do on normal Fridays. They were actually Friday but they kept the weekly activity for Hiroshi's birthday. Takeshi smirked with amusement.

"You know what would be funny, he said, explore the old mansion."

The three other teenagers looked at him with their eyes opened wide.

"You mean that supposedly haunted mansion?" Mika asked.

Takuro crossed his arms.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea... What do you think Hiroshi?"

"That's not bad at all... Now, that you say it, I think I want to go check that rumor!" He said.

Takeshi looked at them in shock.

"Hey! I was just fooling around, he said, I don't think it's a good idea at all!"

Mika leaned on his shoulder.

"Looks like you shouldn't have said that, because we're three that wants to go now..."

The red-haired teen giggled seeing his friend starting to shiver a little.

"You're scared, Takeshi?"

The blonde-haired boy shook his head.

"No, I'm not daunted!"

Hiroshi laughed.

"You're such a pussy, Takeshi."

Mika looked at the grey-haired teen.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you say that your parents organized something for you?"

"Yeah, they do, but only in the evening. They say I can do what I want during the day."

"So it's settled then, said Takuro, meet at the school entrance tomorrow at ten we have an hour and a half to walk there."

The gang nodded as a bell saying the last class of the day was starting in three minutes rang.

"Gotta go," Said Takuro as he left a little kiss on Mika's lips.

Hiroshi and Takuro took their things and headed for their Math class as Mika and Takeshi entered their History class.

"Takeshi, is everything okay? The girl said, you're shaking."

The blonde boy grunted.

"We're going to an old haunted mansion that takes an hour and half to go to, of course I'm alright!"

Without a word, she followed him in the class.

* * *

A warm hand on Hiroshi's shoulder woke him up. The teen looked at his mom's blue eyes.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Takeshi is waiting for you at the door, he said it was important."

His eyes opened wide as he got out of bed in a hurry.

"Crap, I overslept! Tell him I'm there in a second!" He exclaimed as he threw a random shirt and pair of pants on his bed.

She softly giggled and left the room to let her son dress up. After a minute he was down the stairs taking an apple to eat on the road. She walked toward him and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday, my dear!" She said softly.

He blushed when he realized she was doing that _right in front of Takeshi_.

"Mom, it's embarrassing..." He groaned.

She let go with a smile on her face.

"Okay then, have fun!"

The gray-haired didn't answer in embarrassment as he got out of the house with Takeshi. The blonde-haired boy was about to say something but Hiroshi cut him off before.

"Don't."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Takuro said to Mika that just shrugged.

"Knowing Hiroshi, he overslept."

Just as she was saying that, the two boys ran toward them until they were just in front of them, panting. Hiroshi rearranged his scarf.

"Sorry guys, I slept too much."

Mika and Takuro looked at each other as she grinned.

"See, told ya!"

* * *

The gang stood in front of the supposedly haunted mansion.

"It's huge, Mika exclaimed, it's going to take hours to explore it!"

"Good, added Hiroshi, we do have a couple of hours to do so."

Takuro grabbed the door knob but then let it go.

"Since it's your birthday, Hiroshi, you have the _honor_ to open the door." He said with a smirk.

The gray-haired teen grabbed the knob and twisted it.

"I don't feel good about it," thought Takeshi out loud, shaking a bit.

For the first time since the idea of going there, Hiroshi shared the same bad feeling than Takeshi even though he didn't shiver like the blonde boy did. The door opened and they entered in the mansion.

**The first chapter is short, I know. The other one will be longer. Please, leave honest reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, said Takuro looking around, it's a lot prettier on the inside..."

"Is it me or its cold in here?" Asked Mika to nobody in particular.

"I'm not complaining, added the red-haired teen, it's pretty hot outside.

Takeshi shivered but not because of the cold air.

"H-Hey... Let's go back..." Said Takeshi with an obvious shaking tone.

"Takeshi, sighed Hiroshi, you know monsters can't exist! It's scientifically impossible!"

A sudden noise made them blench which didn't reassure Takeshi a bit. Hiroshi sighed.

"I'll go check it out."

"B-Be careful" stuttered the blonde teen.

Hiroshi walked through the large corridor on his right and headed to the door at the end of it. He found himself in a kitchen-like room. He looked to his right where a huge table stood with some chairs.

"Well, this place is pretty clean..." He thought out loud.

He glared at his left to see the source of the noise him and his gang heard earlier. It was only a broken plate that had fallen from the counter. The teen took a piece of the plate and stared at it for a moment. It was unnaturally white, like if it had just been washed. Seeing a suspicious red liquid on the fridge, he opened it to feel the cold air at his huge surprise. There wasn't anything in it but it was still functional. He stood still, thinking. The mansion was supposed to be abandoned but why was it so clean? It was almost cleaner than his own house. It was odd but interesting at the same time. He left the kitchen, looking at the plate shard in his hands. There wasn't even a bit of dust on it, he could almost say it was creepy.

"Hey, he said, it was only a brok-" His words were cut when he didn't see anyone where his friends stood a second ago.

"Guys?"

Thinking they got outside, Hiroshi twisted the knob to open the entrance door but it blocked. He realized it was locked. How? He had no idea. He shrugged. It shouldn't be a problem, if he could manage to find Takeshi and Takuro; they could surely kick the door open anyway. He walked in the corridor on the left. Looking around, his blood turned cold when he saw a huge shadow walk across a closed room. His curious side took over his cautious one as he looked thought the door window. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything since it was too dark in there. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The teen returned to the main corridor and climbed up the stairs.

"Guys?"

Since he didn't have any answer, he opened the first door on his path that wasn't locked, happily. It was pretty big and remarkably clean. There was a closet at the left corner and a desk next to a book shelf at the right corner. He approached the desk when a sound coming from the closet caught his attention. It sounded like a sob or a sigh. He walked toward the closet and opened it to find a crying Takeshi in. The blonde teen yelped and covered his eyes, shivering. Hiroshi put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Calm down, it's me, Hiroshi!"

Takeshi uncovered his eyes and tried to wipe away his tears before others fell down his cheeks. The gray-haired teen noticed that the back his friend's hand was bleeding.

"What happened?" Asked Hiroshi.

"_It_ caught me, said Takeshi between two sobs, _it_ will get me back!"

The grey-haired boy frowned.

"What caught you?"

Takeshi didn't seem to hear it, he kept sobbing, saying random things about a certain "it". Tired of his words that had completely no sense, Hiroshi put his hand on Takeshi's mouth that had no choice but to listen.

"Look, he said, stay in there, it won't find you. I'll look for an exit and I'll get you if I find one."

The blonde boy nodded and Hiroshi closed the closet.

He looked around the room when a shiny little thing caught his attention. The teen walked toward the desk at the other side of the room and grabbed the object. It was a silver key with the word "library" engraved on the handle. Hiroshi exited the room he was in and silently closed the door behind him.

"So, I only need to find the library, he thought out loud, where could it be...?"

He shrugged and tried the key on the nearest doors but they didn't open. He decided to get down to try it on the other floor. He walked to his left where he once got in to get to the kitchen. He tried the door on his right. The door opened with a loud cracking noise. As he made his first step in the library, a loud stomping noise made him blench. He advanced carefully in the big room filled with shelves having dozens of old looking books on each of them.

"...Takuro?"

Hiroshi knew his friend wouldn't be in this room but he wanted to reassure himself. He browsed between the shelves for a minute but soon gave up. That noise was surely a fallen book, not his friend! He headed for the table where a few papers lay on. He tried to read them but the writing was too badly written to read properly. The only word he was barely able to read in all the sheets was _Oni_. As he pushed away the sheets, he heard a metallic-like sound on the table. He looked under the sheets and found another key with "bedroom" engraved on the handle. The loud stomp was heard again as Hiroshi blenched hearing it. The book-filled shelves in front of him started to slowly fall toward him. The teen leaped out of the way as the shelves made a loud sound against the table that broke under the sudden weight. He sighed in relief, knowing his head could've got crushed by the fall.

A high pitched music started playing in his mind. Where was it from? He didn't have any idea but it was freaking him out. He blinked and gasped at the sight of the creature that just appeared in front of him. He ran out of the library and closed the door behind him as the music slowly faded.

"What the hell just happened?"He asked out loud.

That thing he saw in a flash, what was it? Its skin was a color between blue and purple, a little more purple, actually. It was unnaturally tall but the thing that was creeping him out was its eyes. They were completely black, almost like if there wasn't anything in it. He shook his head. No, he surely imagined it. He didn't see it long enough to tell if it was a true form or something that his imagination suddenly got out of his mind just for the thrill. For the music, well, it was surely a tune he heard back in town that got in his head.

Maybe it wasn't the most realistic explanation he told himself but it was still better than saying there was a monster in the library that made him hear a weird tune. Hiroshi decided that it was better to get this event out of his mind for now and head for the bedroom wherever it was. He walked back to the main hall and climbed up the stairs. Logically, bedrooms are always upstairs, right? Before searching for the good room, he decided to get Takeshi. It would surely be better if they were all together instead of being separated. He entered the room and opened the closet... To find it empty. The only thing left in was a little piece of fabric that kinda looked like a short sleeve. The teen picked it up and stared at it blankly for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Where did Takeshi go? Why didn't his friend wait for him? Did something happen to him? He sighed and wrapped the piece of fabric around his wrist and exited the room. Who knows, it could be useful! The boy tried the key on the nearest doors again and nothing happened to any of them. He got to the 3rd floor where two doors stood, almost begging him to open them. He tried the key on the door on his left and happily, the door opened.

It really was a bedroom. There were two beds on his left and a desk next to some shelves on his right. He walked to the beds and sat on one of them, thinking. Where could Takeshi have gone? Did he find Takuro or Mika? Were they all safe? An unusual color under the bed in front of him pulled him out of his thoughts. He pushed the bed against the wall and realized there was a hole under the bed. Since it looked like a safe land, Hiroshi jumped in. Happily, he landed perfectly on the white floor of the new room he was in. There was a piano right in the middle of the room with two book shelves in the corner of the room but not more. The room looked unnaturally empty, like if it was hiding something. Hiroshi headed to the piano and looked on the keyboard. There was some blood on three of the keys. He crossed his arms. Maybe there was something important on them. He passed his finger on the blood. It wasn't completely dried up but it wasn't fresh either. If he could find soap or some water, he could clean up the piano and see what was under it. What was he losing doing that anyway? It was the only thing he could do for now so why not do it? The teen headed for the door and unlocked it from the inside before heading out, ready to search for something to clean that piano.

**Aaaaaaaaaannnd CHAPTER! Yay! As always, please leave a review, it really cheers me up and get chapters done faster!**

**Thanks for the review guests! I uploaded faster because of you! You're awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiroshi walked downstairs and got to the corridor on his left. He noticed that the door where he saw the giant shadow pass was opened. He carefully stepped inside and took a look around the room. It was a small bathroom with a sink and a basket next to it. On another section of that room was a bath filled with dark blue water. He was about to exit the room but he saw something in the bath reflect the light for a brief moment. He sticked his hand in the water but got it out immediately. The water was freezing; he could already feel a burning sensation on his hand. He took a deep breath and put his hand back in to take the object that lay in the bath. He took out a screwdriver. It was a bit rusty but it could still be useful. Maybe he could open the entrance door with that! The teen got out of the room and headed for the entrance door. He walked there to face... A plain wall. The door wasn't there. How? Doors don't disappear just like that! Hiroshi took out the plate shard and stabbed the wall, hoping the door was just covered by the wallpaper. The only thing he met was the thick wall. He looked around, he was surely at the wrong place but he realized he actually was in the main hall, the same place where he entered with his friends. He sighed in annoyance. What the hell was happening here? First of all, the mansion was way too clean to be abandoned, Takeshi was crying and shivering for no reason, he was hearing and seeing things and now, the door was disappearing!

He shook his head. It was probably a dream, a really bad dream. He decided to continue his dream instead of trying to wake up since it was starting to get interesting. As he was about to get upstairs, he realized there was two doors he didn't verify on this floor. The one at the end of the left corridor and the one next to the staircase he was standing in. He decided to go at the end of the left corridor and opened the unlocked door. He found himself in another small bathroom with a toilet at the very end of it. Hiroshi barely looked at it as he was searching in the cupboard under the sink. Since it was unnaturally empty, he opened the cupboard next to the sink and his eyes met with a couple of bottles of all sizes. He took the first one that his hand met and opened it. Since he couldn't see well inside, he poured the liquid on his hand. At his huge relief, it actually was some soap. He closed the bottle and put it in his coat's pocket. He looked at the other bottles. There was so much of them, was it all liquid soap? He took another one. Who knows? It could be useful. As he was about to try getting it in his pocket, it slipped out of his hand. The cap fell on the ground, opening the bottle and spilling all of its content on Hiroshi before landing on the floor. The liquid getting out of it was red. The teen just stared in awe at the blood getting out of the bottle for a moment, taking the shock of the sight of blood.

He ran out of the room and sat in the stairs. It was all a dream; he had to calm down, to breathe a bit. He then realized it. He never had to calm down in any dreams, even in his nightmares. His feet were never making sound on the floor when he walked in dreams, he never felt pain in his dreams but the plate shard was slowly cutting his hand palm and it was hurting. It wasn't a dream. They really were in the mansion, there really was blood in that bottle, the door really disappeared and he did almost die in the library. He put aside the plate shard and put his hands on his head, trying to realize it. He stayed in the stairs for a while, forcing his heartbeat to slow down. That blood on the piano, maybe it was from one of the bottles. He didn't know but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He slowly got up, taking the plate shard with him. He walked up the stairs and tried to open the door next to the one where he found Takeshi out of curiosity but obviously, it didn't open. He got back to the white room and walked to the piano. He got out the soap and took away the piece of fabric from his wrist to pour some soap on it. He wiped the piano with the piece of fabric. It took time but he managed to remove all the blood on the piano. The only thing that stayed on the keys was some numbers.

972

Knowing he wouldn't remember it for a long time, Hiroshi got out of the room, repeating the numbers in his mind. There was surely a code somewhere around here where he could use these numbers. He got back in the room where he found Takeshi first but there wasn't anything that looked like a place to put a code in. He exited the room and stopped in front of the door. Maybe the code was near the piano, he didn't take the time to look around. He got back to the white room and looked around. He approached the piano again and looked under it, hoping to find something. Unfortunately, it was a normal piano with some numbers on it. He approached the bookshelves and looked at the books on them. He took a red one and opened at a random page. There was a drawing on it. He looked at the other pages to see it was other drawings that were similar, almost identical. The teen raised an eyebrow. Could it be a flip-book? Sure, it was badly drawn but who cares if it leads to something? He quickly flipped the pages and saw the picture move a bookshelf to the left. Hiroshi stopped at half of the book. He knew what to do. He dropped the book and pulled the bookshelf to the left. It was really heavy but the teen didn't care right now as long as there was something behind. He found a blank pad with some screws on it. He took the screwdriver and unscrewed them. As they fell on the floor, he dropped the panel next to the bookshelf to look at a pad with numbers on it and four weird forms on top of it. He didn't pay attention to those and entered the numbers he found earlier. It was a four number code but he found only three. He guessed there was a zero somewhere.

9720

It didn't work; he changed a bit the code.

0972

Nothing happened. He changed again, getting annoyed.

9702

He groaned as he tried one last code.

9072

He crossed his arms and grunted before looking at the forms. He decided to let the code on the piano behind for now. He looked at the forms. The first one could be 1 since it was the only number that could fit. The second one made him think of an 8, the third one could be 6 but the last one could be three numbers: 4, 9 or 7. He decided to try the three combinations.

1864

Nothing happened...

1869

It didn't open; he tried the last one, praying to any who could hear him that it would work.

1867

It didn't move. Hiroshi kicked the bookshelf on his left in anger and took a deep breath. There was a logic explanation here, he knew it. He walked back to the piano and looked at it for a moment. His eyes gazed at the forms then back at the piano. He gasped in realization. He turned his head from left to right, looking at the numbers from different angles and he darted to the code pad. He was sure of himself now!

2796

A clicking noise was heard and the container opened. Hiroshi took out a key where he could read "kids bedroom" on the handle. He sighed in satisfaction, knowing he finally got that damn code right! He exited the room for what he hoped was the last time and looked around the floor, trying to guess where the key would go in the mansion. The teen then realized that he didn't even go to the door at the opposite side of the entrance! Maybe there was something useful there. Hiroshi walked downstairs and got to the door next to the staircase. He opened the unlocked door and entered a small hallway. There was a door a little farther. The teen turned the handle but it refused to open. He walked to his right but stopped as his heart skipped a beat. He felt weird, he felt like he was drowning.

Something was wrong with this place.

**There you go, the third chapter! Sorry if it's boring, the action starts on next chapter. Now, question:**

**1. What do you think happened to the others while Hiroshi was solving the piano puzzle?**

**Please, leave an honest review and see you in next chapter! (It will be up soon, I have a lot of inspiration for that story right now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiroshi fell to his knees, trying to breathe normally. Why did he have that feeling, why couldn't he keep his calm? He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He had to calm down; it was only a room like the others. He managed to push the feeling away as he stood up and got near the two wardrobes. He opened the left one to find a lighter. The teen grinned as he crouched to take it and tried to turn it on. Unfortunately, nothing happened. He shook the object and realized the lighter was empty. It probably needed some fluid or something. He got up and put it with the bottle of soap in his pockets. There wasn't a lot of soap left in the bottle but he still kept it, it could actually be really useful.

He walked to the right wardrobe and opened it. He gasped and tried to run backward which ended up with him tripping and falling on his back. That thing that he saw in the library was in front of him and the same music started playing. Hiroshi got up to his feet as the monster was about to grab him. He ran out of the corridor to arrive in the main hall. Without any reflection, he ran to his right. It was too late when he realized his mistake. The two rooms in this corridor were both dead ends. The teen still continued running toward the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. It's when he saw the bottle of blood that fell out of his hand earlier that an idea sparked in his mind. He grabbed a bottle and got behind the wall. He held the plate shard between his neck and his chin as he carefully removed the cap and dropped it on the floor. He took in his free hand the plate shard as the door opened. He heard slow and loud steps head toward him. He took a deep breath and readied himself. He then saw the monster's head poke out of the wall. He threw the bottle at the creature as it spilled all of the blood on its face. Hiroshi then stabbed the monster with the plate shard and then got out of the room, holding the shard thigh. He stopped for a second to breath. It didn't get him, everything was fine. A loud roar made him blench and the door to the bathroom opened. It didn't look injured and the blood on its face made him look even more terrifying. Hiroshi ran to the library and rushed toward the bookshelves, taking cover behind them. He held his breath as he heard the door open.

The teen looked at the monster through the books. No matter where it was, it would block his path to the door out of the room. The bookshelf that almost killed him earlier gave him an idea. He slowly pushed a book to the other side and it fell with a small thud. The monster seemed to hear it as it walked toward the row in front of Hiroshi's one. When it picked up the book, the teen pushed the shelf as silently as possible. When it started to slowly fall, the gray-haired boy leaped on the side, ready to head out of the room when the shelf would have fallen on the monster. At his huge surprise, it stopped falling when it was about to get on the monster's head. It even started to get up! Hiroshi saw the monster holding it up in the air. He could now clearly see its sharp teeth and its two huge fangs. Understanding what the creature was about to do, he turned and ran toward the door. Just before he could reach it, the whole bookshelf got thrown on the wall next to him. It completely broke up into several parts that landed right in front of the door. Hiroshi covered his eyes with the back of his arm as smaller wood shards flew in random directions. He felt a bit of pain on his arm. A little piece of wood found its way through his coat and just entered in his arm. The teen took it out and dropped it, knowing perfectly the bad situation he was in. He looked behind him to see the monster walking toward him. Hiroshi didn't have a lot of time left and he knew it. He took the shards of the shelf to try and push them away but they were heavy, he would never have enough time! An idea sparked in his mind. He needed to _push _the door to get out of the room. The teen started to climb on the shelves' shards, ignoring the pain from his knees and his hands. The plate shard slipped out of his hand and fell between two parts of the shelf. Knowing he couldn't get it back, he continued his way out. He finally got to the door; he only needed to reach the knob. He got his arm through the wood and twisted the knob, opening the door. The teen got carried by the movement and he fell out of the library.

He crawled to the other side of the corridor, breathing heavily. Did it give up? No, he could still hear the music play in his mind. He saw the monster toss away the shelves out of the doorway. The teen sighed as a silent tear rushed down his cheek. Why wouldn't it stop? He stood up, his legs all shaky, preparing himself to run. He took a deep breath and rushed toward the stairs. He had to find somewhere to hide, or he'll have to run forever! He climbed up the stairs and darted to the room where he found Takeshi in. He ran to the closet, opened the doors and climbed in. He closed the doors and held his breath as he heard the monster come in. Its breath... It was deep and loud, like if it was telling him it was in the room. Hiroshi could hear the monster walk around the room slowly, like if it was expecting a noise or something. Hiroshi began to shiver. What if it opened that closet? What would happen to him? There was nothing he could do but hope that he would be alright.

_Don't open the closet! Don't open the closet! Don't open the closet! Don't open the closet! Don't open the closet!_

His thoughts were cut straight when the two doors in front of him opened slowly, revealing the monster. Hiroshi stared in fright at the monster's black eyes. It was whispering something to him. His eyes filled with water as the creature's huge hand grabbed him. He tried to look away from its eyes but he wasn't able to, like if they were controlling his own eyes. He struggled, trying to get free. A spasm passed through his body. He couldn't feel his body, it wasn't obeying him anymore. The monster stopped whispering and brought the teen's head to his mouth. The gray-haired boy felt its teeth against his forehead. A sharp pain made him scream and drops of blood poured on his face. A loud crack was heard and the monster dropped Hiroshi that stayed on the ground, groaning in pain. His vision got blurry and he forced himself to stay awake. The teen felt someone take him and carry him away. He wanted to run with whoever was helping him right now but his body refused to cooperate. The only thing he could do was groan because of the pain that started to travel in his entire body. He heard a distant voice, he couldn't tell what the voice was saying, but he knew the one helping him was a friendly person. They entered a big room that Hiroshi didn't recognize by the bit of blurry vision he had left. They approached another closet and got in before closing the two doors. A hand got on the gray-haired boy's mouth, shutting his groans. They heard the monster breath, they heard it walk, they heard a door close and then, nothing. It all became silent. The friendly person opened slowly the doors, verifying if the creature was still there. He got out and looked at Hiroshi that had difficulty seeing anything. If it wasn't of his blurry vision, it was because of the drops of blood pouring on his eyes. He could barely distinguish that his savior had blonde hair before he started to see black dots. He heard the voice, this time, clearly.

"Hiroshi?"

Before he could respond, the teen fainted.

* * *

The gray-haired boy woke up in a bed with a huge headache. He put his hand on his forehead and his hand met with another piece of fabric. It was similar to the one he had on his wrist. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was the bedroom where he got in earlier. The hole leading to the piano room was next to him on his right. He turned and almost gasped seeing he wasn't alone in the room. Happily for him, it wasn't that blue monster but a blonde haired boy that was backing him, looking like he was staring at something in his hands.

"Takeshi?"He asked, half expecting a friendly answer.

The blonde boy turned with a surprised expression that changed for a mix of relief and joy.

"Hiroshi!"He exclaimed, joining him.

At the gray-haired boy's huge surprise, his friend hugged him and started sobbing.

"Idiot, he said between two sobs, I began to think you wouldn't wake up! Don't scare me like that again!"

The teen smiled and hugged his friend back.

"I won't."

* * *

"So, asked Hiroshi leaning on the bed, did you run into Takuro or Mika?"

"No, I guess they are hiding somewhere together."

The gray-haired boy smirked.

"It's not really Takuro's type to hide... I guess it's because Mika didn't want to be alone!"

Takeshi frowned.

"How can you think in such a humoristic way when we could get killed by that thing right now?" He asked with a half-scared tone. "Anyway, he sighed, do you know what time is it? My watch broke while I was running away."

Hiroshi looked at his watch. Happily for them, it was still working.

"It's near nine o'clock," he said.

He then looked back at his watch.

"Nine o'clock? No way!"

Takeshi yawned and stretched.

"Well, he said, you probably didn't realize it but we're here since a pretty long time actually. I mean, I felt it. Plus, you slept for a pretty long time."

"We should go find the others, said Hiroshi, it will be the safest way to stay alive."

He stood up and a huge pain coming from his head made him groan as he sat back on the bed. He felt dizzy and his vision got blurry again. The room started to slowly spin around him. He shook his head. He couldn't see well again but the room stopped spinning. Takeshi stayed on his guards, expecting him to faint in a second but he didn't.

"I think we should stay here for now, said the blonde teen, your head isn't going to help you out there if it hurts that much."

Hiroshi slowly shook his head.

"No, we have to go get Mika and Takuro, he said, who knows what happened to them?"

"Okay, Takeshi replied, but go easy will you?"

The gray-haired boy nodded and slowly got up. His vision became blurry again but the room didn't spin around him and his head didn't hurt that much. He made a step toward the door, his head pounding. He took a couple of other steps. The pain was bearable but something felt weird in his walking. Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You know what, the blonde boy proposed, I think I'll help you walk a little..."

Hiroshi nodded as Takeshi got his friend's arm around his shoulders.

"By the way, said the gray-haired boy, thank you for saving me earlier."

The blonde boy smirked.

"Well I guess it's more helpful than shivering, huh?"

Hiroshi smiled.

"Yep, definitely."

**Looks like Takeshi's back(Well thanks captain obvious)!**

**Anyway, as always please leave a review and see you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The boys got out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

"So, asked Takeshi, did you find anything useful?"

Hiroshi slowly shook his head.

"I can't remember well but I think I did."

He looked in his right pocket, where he was putting all the keys in, and looked at them one by one.

Library was when he first saw that monster, the bedroom was the one they were in a second ago and there was another key that he didn't remember using, the kid's bedroom key. He showed it to his friend.

"I don't think I used that one yet," he said

"Well, added the blonde boy, I guess we only need to find the good door now."

They walked to the only door Hiroshi didn't go in yet and inserted the key in. The familiar clicking noise was heard as they entered the room. There was a bed at the bottom right corner of the bedroom and there were some shelves at the very end of it. They took a quick and silent glance around. There wasn't anyone in here. Takeshi was about to leave when Hiroshi stopped him.

"Wait, he said, maybe there's something in the bookshelves."

The blonde teen nodded and they approached the shelves, starting to look at the various things in it. A voice coming from behind made the both of them blench.

"You guys are okay!" It exclaimed.

The two turned to see Takuro helping Mika to get up from under the bed. Hiroshi smiled.

"Takuro! Mika!" He exclaimed happily.

As they got closer, the red-haired teen noticed his friend's injury.

"What happened to your head?" He asked with an obvious concerned tone.

"That monster almost ate me but Takeshi saved me at the last second, he answered, I'm okay now, just a little dizzy."

Takuro looked at Takeshi and smirked.

"Looks like he doesn't agree..." He said.

"Hiroshi, the blonde boy asked, did you see yourself walk? You were worse than a drunk guy!"

Mika giggled by the comparison but soon turned back serious.

"How could you run around that mansion knowing there was a monster loose? I mean..."

She hesitated a bit on her words but she continued.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to get caught. Who knows what it does with its victims?"

"I think I know, said Hiroshi pointing at his head, but I didn't even know there was a monster in here before it chased me."

Takuro seemed really surprised.

"You mean, you didn't hear anything? Asked the red-haired in disbelief, Takeshi screamed like crazy when we first saw it!"

"Well, you let me behind, grunted Takeshi, it's normal that I get frightened!"

"I guess you should've reacted faster then," said Takuro.

"How'd you want me to react fast when a huge creature tries to grab you?!"

"It's called running, idiot!"

Both feeling this wasn't going to end well, Mika and Hiroshi stopped their "conversation".

"Okay, started Mika, first of all, let me remind you that we're stuck in a mansion and that we may die if we stay like this!"

"Yeah, agreed Hiroshi, we just found ourselves back, shouldn't we have friendlier conversation? I think starting with an argument is the worst thing we can do!"

"So now, shake your hands and let that behind for now, alright?"

The two boys nodded and shook hands.

"Good, said Hiroshi, now we can concentrate on finding an exit. Let's get out of that room first."

As they headed out, Mika slightly leaned her head near the gray-haired boy's ear.

"Aren't you worried that they start to argue again?" She asked.

"Don't worry; they'll completely forget it when we'll be out of there."

She nodded and handed him a small black bottle.

"By the way, I found that under the bed, I guess it could be useful."

Hiroshi looked at it for a second before recognizing the bottle.

"Is that some lighter fluid?" He asked.

"I think so," she answered, clearly not sure of herself.

He got out the lighter he found earlier and poured the fluid in. He tried to turn it on and smiled when a flame appeared. He turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

"By the way, asked Hiroshi, what happened while we were separated?"

"On our side, answered Takuro, nothing really happened. After that monster appeared, we ran up the stairs and locked ourselves in that room."

The red-haired's eyes opened wide as a realization hit him.

"Wait, if we locked ourselves in, how could you enter that room?" He pointed out.

Hiroshi showed him the key.

"I guess there's a key and a lock for each room." He said.

Takuro nodded in understanding.

"What about you, Hiroshi? He asked. What happened to you while we were hiding?"

While they were searching around the mansion for an exit, the gray-haired boy told them about the piano puzzle and the chase with the monster. He also told them about his first encounter with the monster and the bottles in the bathroom. Mika hardly believed it.

"Knowing all what you did, she said, I feel bad for hiding now."

Hiroshi turned toward Takeshi who was still helping him walk. He noticed for the first time that his friend's sleeves were missing. He realized the piece of fabric on his wrist was one of Takeshi's sleeves.

"By the way, he said, you never told me what happened to you Takeshi."

The blonde boy shivered a bit but not enough for the others to notice it.

"Well, he started, that thing caught me when it first appeared. It slightly ate my hand but I was able to get away. I hid in a closet and I didn't move even when Hiroshi found me. After a moment, I got out and one of my sleeves got stuck. I just tore it off and got downstairs. I saw a broken plate with a shard missing and I took one too. After that, I went to the third floor and searched there. Then, I heard Hiroshi scream and, well, nothing interesting after that."

"Well, added playfully Takuro, I guess Hiroshi owe you one."

"You said it!" Replied Hiroshi.

The gray-haired teen realized they were back in the hallway where the monster chased him.

"Be careful, he said, it's where I met that monster, it was hiding in the wardrobes."

Takuro and Mika walked slowly toward them, half expecting the monster to hat out. Hiroshi wanted to join them but Takeshi wasn't moving.

"Shouldn't we search with them?" Asked the gray-haired teen.

"Uuuuuhh..."

It was the only answer he got from the blonde boy and that was enough to tell him that his friend was too scared to join the others. Takuro opened the right wardrobe since the left one was already opened and took a look in it. He turned toward the boys with a long metal stick.

"That's the only thing I found," He said.

They nodded as Takuro and Mika joined them. They were about to leave when Mika stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hiroshi.

She walked toward the wall and stood in front of a certain part of it.

"Don't you think this wallpaper looks weird?" She said.

The boys approached the wall and realized that, in fact, this part looked different than the others. Takeshi stabbed the wall with his plate shard to reveal a hidden door. There wasn't any knob on it but it didn't seem to disturb Takuro.

"Takeshi, he said with a smirk, let's kick that door open!"

The blonde teen let his friend stand alone and joined Takuro in front of the door. The red-haired boy started a little countdown.

"3… 2… 1… Go!"

The two boys charged on the door and it opened after the sudden force. Obviously, they got carried by the movement and both fell on the wooden floor. They stood up as Hiroshi entered the room assisted by Mika. Even with the light entering the room from the corridor, the room was too dark to see. The gray-haired teen got out his lighter and turned it on. He walked forward until he felt a strong surface hit his knee. It was a candle. He lit it with the lighter as a loud sound made them all blench. Suddenly, the lights turned on so they could see clearly the room.

It was a very large room with a bookshelf at the left corner of the room and a table at the right corner. There were some empty shelves on the sides. Hiroshi and Mika walked toward the table and started to inspect it, maybe there was a code hidden somewhere on it. The two other boys looked at the books on the shelves. Takeshi was about to join his two other friends when he noticed a black surface behind the shelves. He gestured to Takuro to help him move the shelves. Once they pushed it away, they discovered a door behind it.

"Hey, said Takuro to the other two, look what we found!"

They joined the boys, facing the door. Without any hesitation, the red-haired teen turned the knob and pushed the door. They entered in another large room where they were facing a large cell. Hiroshi noticed a key behind the bars and entered the cell to get it. The others followed him in as he picked up the key. A loud stomping noise was heard and they all blenched.

Mika quickly took the metal stick and closed the cell door, inserting the stick in a hole that looked like it was designed for a lock pad. The monster entered at that right moment and before she could get away, it grabbed her. The creature banged her on the bars violently as she yelped in pain at every impact. Takuro took the plate shard out of Takeshi's hands and stabbed the monster with it, hoping by all his heart it would let her go. The creature threw her and the other side of the room and tried to grab the red-haired instead, but he got out of his range before it could take a hold of him. He rushed toward Mika to find her unconscious but still alive. The monster shook the bars, trying to snatch them. After a little moment, it noticed the metal stick. Its hand slowly grabbed it and pulled it out before dropping it on the wooden floor. It slowly opened the door as the monster walked in. The gang could only stare in fright at the creature that slowly approached them. Hiroshi spotted the metal stick. If he would be able to reach it maybe... He wasn't sure of himself but knowing the situation they were in, it was worth a try. When the monster was less than a meter away from Takeshi and him, the gray-haired teen leaped forward, passing right next to the monster. He crawled to the stick, his head pounding by the impact and he grabbed it. He forced himself to get up, feeling that the monster was behind him. He swung the stick toward the monster, getting its attention.

"Go, NOW!" He shouted to his friends.

Seeing the opportunity to get out, Takeshi ran straight to the exit. Takuro took Mika in his arms bridal style and got out of the cell. Hiroshi made a particularly hard blow on the monster and turned away. He ran as fast as he could, his vision getting so blurry he had difficulty to see anything. He accidentally ran into a wall and his groan echoed in his mind, mixing itself with the high pitched music. He shook his head and continued to run. He ended up in the main hall as he began to see black dots again. He forced himself to stay awake; the music was still playing in his mind, he wasn't done with this monster yet! He fell to his knees, the pain and his dizziness getting the best of him. The room spun around him and he blacked out.

**Yay! Chapter! So as always, please leave a review. It helps a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiroshi woke up in a bed. He looked at his surroundings and recognized the kid's bedroom. He also noticed that he was alone.

"Guys?" He asked out loud, hoping the monster didn't hear him.

He got up and walked to the door, only to find it locked. He reached for the lock but it looked like it has been unscrewed. It shouldn't be a problem, he had a key. He put his hands in his pockets to take it. His blood turned cold when his hands met nothing. The keys, the soap, the screwdriver, the lighter... They were all gone! What happened? Did the monster catch him? No, if it did, he would surely be dead by now! What if... What if his friends found him but they left him for dead? The lock... it didn't explain why it was gone...

He blenched when the door opened right in front of him, revealing the monster. The teen gasped and fell on the floor. He crawled to the other side of the room and looked at the monster, tears rushing down his cheeks. He didn't want to die, not now!

He heard the creature chuckle, but it wasn't a low-pitched one, but a very familiar one.

"It's only me, Hiroshi..." Said the creature.

It took his head by the side and... pulled it off? It's only when he saw the face of the one hiding under the mask that he recognized Takeshi's best friend.

"Naoki?" He said with a half-frightened and half-surprised tone.

The door behind the black-haired student opened as Takeshi entered with a cake followed by Mika and Takuro.

"Happy birthday to you!" They all said at the same time.

Hiroshi could only stare in surprise at his four friends. Seeing his puzzled expression, Takuro explained what was going on.

"It was all a prank, he said, as you know, we wanted to make something special and original for your birthday and that's by far the best idea we came up with."

"Yes, Mika completed, Takeshi organized everything, and he made a really great job!"

"The... the music, stuttered the gray-haired teen, the roaring, how did you do that?"

"I have a remote control in that costume that makes all the sounds that I need," said Naoki.

All of a sudden, the music started to play. Takuro laughed at Hiroshi's reaction.

"Mika and I installed some radios in the walls so you could hear it anywhere you went."

"Naoki, the gray-haired teen said, I thought you were having a trip with your family!"

"I came back yesterday," answered the black-haired teen.

"Also, said Takeshi handing him a cake, Mika baked a cake!"

Hiroshi took it, having no idea how he should react. He was mad at them for giving him the scare of his life, but he was happy that it was only a joke. As he was about to speak up, his head started to hurt violently. He dropped the cake and fell to his knees, his hands on his head. He couldn't handle the pain as he screamed his pain at the top of his lungs. He closed his eyes thigh as the screams of his friends joined his.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. He took a quick glance around him to realize he was in the bedroom. He sat up in his bed, his head pounding but not as much as a second ago. Takuro was in the other bed, apparently asleep. In the corner of the room, he saw Takeshi and Mika chatting at a low-tone. The teen got up and sat next to them.

"Where's Naoki?" He asked before his friends could say something.

"Naoki?" Takeshi said, looking surprised.

"He's having a trip with his family, remember?" Answered Mika.

It's when she said it that a realization hit him. It was a dream. It wasn't a prank, everything was real, that birthday scene he had earlier was only a dream.

"Mika, said Takeshi, you can go sleep now."

"What about you?" She asked with a worried look.

"I'll be okay, don't worry," he said.

The girl nodded and got up, getting in the blankets with Takuro that put his arm around her, feeling her presence. Hiroshi looked at his watch to see that it was half-past-two in the morning. That's when he remembered what happened before he fainted.

"What happened while I was out?" Asked the gray-haired teen.

"Takuro got in the bedroom, where I was hiding, with Mika in his arms, he said, when he realized you weren't there, he got back down and came back with you. I don't know the details though; I didn't ask anything to him since he looked weary. We decided to stay here for the night."

"Why aren't you sleeping too? Didn't you lock the door? We have the key, that thing can't use it." Said Hiroshi.

"You're right but that thing is very strong too, maybe it can kick that door open." The blonde-haired teen answered.

"Why aren't you asleep? I can guard."

"Well, in case one falls asleep, the other can wake him up."

"Did you get any sleep? Asked Hiroshi. At my souvenir, you didn't sleep a lot."

"I'm too scared; I'll never be able to sleep!"

That's when Hiroshi realized that his friend was shivering.

"If only I didn't proposed to come here, we wouldn't be in this mess, said Takeshi. It's..."

The blonde-haired teen hid his face in his hands as he started crying.

"It's all my fault!" He said between two sobs.

The gray-haired teen wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't say that! He exclaimed. You were just kidding, it's us that decided to go, not you!"

"I should have shut up! I should've kept that for myself!"

"You didn't know we would take it seriously don't blame yourself for that!"

Takeshi didn't answer as he continued crying for a long moment. He managed to calm down after a couple of minutes. He looked blankly at the wooden floor, at least he stopped shivering.

Hiroshi turned toward his friend when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder to see that the blonde-haired boy fell asleep. Looks like his weariness took over his fear. The gray-haired teen remained seated for what seemed forever. He looked at his watch. It was 5 o'clock in the morning.

He couldn't help but think about his parents. They were surely worried sick about him. His mom was surely crying in his dad's arms, telling herself that she did the wrong choice to let him go with his friends, imagining the worst scenario she could think of. He felt incredibly sorry for them.

A thud from behind the door made him blench. The sound was heard again as he woke Takeshi up. He looked annoyed of being woken up but when he heard the noise, he immediately got up and darted to the bed where Takuro and Mika were sleeping in. He shook them slowly to wake them up. As they got out of the bed, the door swung open as the monster entered the room. They headed to the hole leading to the piano room. Mika and Hiroshi got in first and they landed safely on the white floor. The gray-haired teen's head restarted to hurt but he didn't care for now. Takuro jumped next. As Takeshi was getting down, the monster caught him and the plate shard slipped out of his hand. Takuro grabbed it.

"Bow your head!" He shouted.

Takeshi lowered his head and covered it with hands as the plate shard passed above him and stabbed the monster right in the jaw. It dropped Takeshi that fell in the piano room unharmed.

"Watch out!" Mika screamed as the monster punched the floor, destroying it. The group headed out of the room, dodging the wood shards that were falling on them. The creature landed loudly on the white floor when they got out. Takuro grabbed Hiroshi's arm, knowing his vision would get blurry again. They ran down the stairs as Takeshi put his hand in the gray-haired's teen pocket to pull out the basement key they found in the jail cell. The blonde-teen took the lead and ran to the door next to the staircase. He ran to the door at the other side and inserted the key in, unlocking the door. They entered and closed it behind them as the music faded. They sat on the floor, panting.

"How'd you know this was the good door?" Asked Takuro.

"Simple, it's the only door we didn't open." Answered Takeshi.

The red-haired teen eyes opened wide.

"Where's Mika?" He said with a panicking tone.

The boys looked around to see that, in fact, she wasn't there. She probably ran in a different way. What if... What if the monster chased her instead of the boys? She was more that in trouble!

"We have to find her!" Said Takuro while he stood up.

The two other boys nodded and got up. They returned in the main hall.

"Okay, Takeshi, you check the right corridor. Hiroshi, you look in the left one. I'll go upstairs. Meet me in the attic."

They nodded and splited up. Hiroshi walked to his left and opened the door leading to the library. He noticed the bookshelf's shards were removed from the way in. He guessed it was the monster that pushed them away when it was chasing him. He walked in and browsed through the shelves but there was no sign of Mika. He exited the library and entered the kitchen. He walked to the counter and looked down at the shattered plate. There were 5 shards left. He took 4 of them; one for each of his friends. He sat on one of the couches to think. If he was Mika, where would he hide or run? Maybe she was upstairs, hiding in the kid's bedroom key. He got up and exited the kitchen. He climbed upstairs and entered in the kid's bedroom, curious to see if she was inside. The room was empty so he climbed up the other stairs and entered in the room at the end of the small corridor, the attic. He pushed the door to find Takeshi in the room. He joined the blonde teen as Takuro entered the large room.

"Do you have a clue where she could be?" Asked Takuro.

The two boys shook their heads.

"I'm starting to think that she got in the basement to join us while we were looking for her." Said Takeshi.

"Yeah, completed Hiroshi, maybe she got back in the jail cell room too."

Takuro nodded.

"Yes, he said, you're right. We should go back there."

Before exiting the room, the grey-haired teen gave each of his friends a plate shard. They got out of the attic and headed down the two stair cases. They got back to the basement and walked in the large room there were some empty shelves on the right side of the room. Hiroshi noticed the tip of a key on the top of the first shelf on his right. He tried to reach it but it was way too tall for him to grab the key.

"Hey, Takuro, he said, help me get that key!"

The red-haired teen grabbed Hiroshi by the hips and lifted him. The gray-haired boy took the key before Takuro put him down.

"Basement jail cell, he read out loud, I hate jail cells."

"You're not alone." Agreed Takeshi.

"Maybe that thing locked Mika in the jail cell, said Hiroshi, we just need to find it."

The two other boys nodded as they walked to the end of the room. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. They headed to the left door. It was a small room with a large bookshelf in the right corner. Takeshi walked to the shelf and took a gray object. It was a flat head, probably for the screwdriver. They got out of the room and headed to the other door. They ended up in another small room with a closet in the corner. There were two doors. The first was on their left and the second one was right in front of them. They entered the first one that led them to a small staircase. They climbed the stairs and met with another door. Takuro twisted the knob but it blocked, the door was locked. They came back to the small room and entered the second door. It was a dark room.

Hiroshi turned on the lighter and walked carefully in the room with his hand in front of him, Takuro and Takeshi following behind. His hand met with a wall so he moved to his left until he felt bars. He inserted the basement jail cell key in the lock he just noticed and the door opened. They walked in what they thought was the jail cell. Hiroshi's knee met with a solid surface. It was a table with a candle on it. The gray-haired boy lit it. A loud sound was heard as the lights opened in the room. There wasn't anything in that cell except four weird symbols and a drawing of a person behind bars. The boys got out of the cell and headed for the door. Just before exiting, Takeshi looked back at the symbol to find something really interesting.

"5376"He said.

The two other boys looked where the blonde teen was looking to see that the symbols were making numbers when they were looking at them through the bars. Those numbers were the ones Takeshi just named. They got back to the very large room. Takuro noticed there was something behind the empty shelves that were against the wall. The boys pushed away the shelves to find themselves in front of a blank panel with some screws on it. Since he couldn't unscrew them with the head his driver had, he removed it to switch for the flat head. He unscrewed them and dropped the panel on the wall to find himself in front of a code pad. He typed the four numbers they found earlier and a clicking noise was heard. They opened the little door under the buttons to find a key written "Annex" on it.

"We should find Mika before going there." Said Takeshi.

They exited the basement and got in the last area they didn't search in. They walked to their left, getting farther in that corridor. The boys noticed that the right wardrobe was closed when they perfectly remembered that they left both of them opened. They walked toward the wardrobe and readied themselves to run; maybe it was the monster that was hiding in there. Takuro placed himself a bit sideway and opened the wardrobe. Right when it opened, something leaped on Takeshi and pushed him violently on the ground. Cold hands tightly wrapped his neck as he recognized the person.

It was Mika that was strangling him.

**Cliffhanger? XD**

**Please leave a review and see you in next chapter!**


End file.
